Hats and caps having sports or other indicia are well known. In the more rural areas, the indicia relate to farm machinery and supplies. In the more urban areas, the indicia more likely relate to sports. In sporting goods shops and at stadium concession areas, hats or caps are available with the local team logo and name thereon. Most often, these are caps with a single bill and a team name over the bill on a portion of the crown directly above the bill. Often, the entire cap is in team colors.
For the sports fan who follows more than one sport, a plurality of such caps seems needed, one for each of "his" teams. Such single-billed caps are widely available.